


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Established Relationship, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Nightmares, Suicide mention, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance has nightmares about his transphobic father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song being used in this fic - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1YXVtVcPeU

_Play us like pawns and relentlessly confine_

_Into living up to gender roles and having absent minds_

_Don’t you think it’s funny how they tell us how to live?_

_Don’t you think it’s funny how we’re all delinquent kids?_

_________

Lance awoke with a start, he had another nightmare. He flicked on his lamp and let his body adjust back to reality.

His nightmares had been becoming more frequent with every night that passed since his dad passed away. He came out to them a few years prior and his dad hated him for it while his mother had accepted him and bought him his first binder and supported him everyday.

He knew how dangerous to it was to be like this while in a catholic family yet he risked it anyways. His dad refused to call him Lance and instead referred to him as his dead name and always made passive aggressive remarks at him.

_“Don’t you think this dress would look good on you? Remember when you wore them?”_

Lance angrily chewed on his lip when he recalled the memory, he still never forgave him for it but the memories still haunted him. Growing up was hard enough, high school was hell but to be rejected by your own father? That still messed him up.

_________

_Hush boy, oh hush boy, don’t say a word_

_Throw on a jersey no one gets hurt_

_Hush girl, oh hush girl, just bat your eyes_

_________

He slipped out of his bed and headed into the kitchen to get some water to calm his nerves down. He was immediately engulfed by the AC in his apartment and was thankful he reminded Hunk to pay the cooler bill.

After he got some water and thoroughly splashed his face to get his hold back on reality he slumped down on the cold tile and leant his head on the countertop and he just hoped that his sobs didn’t wake Hunk up.

_________

_Bounded all thoughts and corrected common sense_

_You’re raising suicidals with your predetermined titles titles_

_Like “a mess, distressed, I am unimpressed, you’re excess a dress is all you’ll ever be”_

_Gender roles impose control and deceive progressive times_

_Welcome to the land of the broken minds_

_________

It was early morning when Hunk found his roommate asleep against the countertops again, dark under eye circles becoming more and more prominent in his complexion.

He tiptoed around him and grabbed his blueberry muffins out of their hiding spot, scribbled down a quick note to him and then he dialed Keith’s number.

 

Keith left his apartment complex as soon as he got the call. Knowing Lance he probably had nightmares again, he offered to let Lance sleep over at his place but Lance just refused saying that he didn’t want to bring Keith into his problems.

He shook his head at his boyfriends stubbornness, he knew that he’s been biting off more than he could chew but he still put on a smile and pretended like he wasn’t going through hell.

When he arrived he parked his bike, threw his bag over his shoulders and bolted up the stairs with the spare key to the door. He opened the door as softly as he could and the sight of Lance made his heart ache.

His hair was sticking up in all different spots, he was sweating slightly and he looked like he was in pain. He rushed over to his side and dropped his bags and scooped him up bridal style and brought him to his bed.

_________

_Hush boy, oh hush boy, don't say a word_

_Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt_

_Hush girl, oh hush girl, just bat your eyes_

_Play our little game, play our little game_

_________

Lance was in the middle of yet another nightmare when he felt a warm presence scatter the darkness away. He leaned into the warmth and hoped that it wouldn’t leave.

He felt soothing circles on his back as he was surrounded by such a pleasant air that he wished it could last forever but he was feeling his sleep slowly drifting away back to the present day.

He blinked open his eyes and was met by Keith’s loving and gentle violent ones. Aware of where he was he brought up a hand to rub at his eyes.

“Mm what time is it?” He mumbled while he shoved his face further into his chest.

“It’s almost one in the afternoon.”

Lance groaned into his chest, his nightmares usually messed up his sleep schedule. It looks like today was no exempt.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders, “Do you want to talk about it?” He mumbled into his hair.

Lance nodded, he needed to get this off his chest.

_________

_We feign opulence just to get by_

_Put on false confidence just to feel alive_

_They can't hurt me anymore_

_There's nothing left to break of me_

_There's nothing left to take from me_

_'Cause, baby, it's easy to fake a smile_

_When you've been doing it for a while_

_________

Lance pulled away from Keith, his dreams still in his head as tears threatened to stream from his glassy, bloodshot eyes.

He sniffled and looked down at his palms, “Well so uh ever since my dad passed away my nightmares have been more, intense. I used to be able to tell what was a dream and what was real but now, everything seems real. Last night’s one..”

He wasn’t able to finish because he broke into a sob and brought his hands back up to his face, body shaking violently as Keith pulled him into his arms again while pressing gentle kisses to his temple.

“Shh it’s okay, it was just a dream.”

The taller boy nodded and hiccuped into his shoulder, “B-but you, you left and you, you said that I was disgusting and that you only wanted to date a real man and, i-it was just all so real. I couldn’t take it.”

Keith hugged him tighter and he let go so that he could cup his face, “Lance, you are the most handsome man I’ve ever met and I wouldn’t leave you for anything. I love you and everyone else who doesn’t think so can go fuck themselves. I wish I could help you more.”

Lance wiped his tears and leaned into his boyfriend for a soft, long kiss. They both had nothing to lose, their emotions were in the air as Keith murmured comforting words and stroked Lance’s soft curls. Assuring him that he wouldn’t leave his side for as long as he lived.

_________

**Author's Note:**

> Rip I know I'm awful but thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr; its-raining-klance
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
